Beyond the Gate
by Quicquidlibet
Summary: The Doctor finds a young boy with no memory on his TARDIS. This is the tale of the Alchemist.


A/N: I've been planning this for quite sometime. It's an extended version of The Truth Of The Void. I haven't written the next chapter yet, but I plan on starting it soon.

* * *

><p><strong>I am what you would call "the world."<strong>

Panic lodged itself deep into his chest. It was a panic that he had never encountered before in his life. One that nobody had ever encountered. It was unimaginable, otherworldly.

_("Big brother, something's wrong!")_

It stopped his heart cold and terror froze him. His body trembled and he gasped desperately for a breath.

**Or "the universe."**

He suffocated on fear. Utter, complete terror gripped his chest. He choked for air, tears coming to his eyes. His eyes widened as his vision swam.

_("Ed, help me! Ed! Please!")_

The inky tendrils were grabbing him. They enveloped his frail body despite his struggles. They were like hands of the devil, pulling him down to the fiery pits of hell.

**Or "God."**

His skin burned at the touch. Every inch of him felt the flames. His clothes had been disintegrated, acting as a useless barrier against the tendrils.

_("Al-!")_

It began as pitch black. Darker than a stormy night, it held twice as much horror. He couldn't see a thing, it was if he had gone blind.

**Or "truth."**

He was all alone now. Long gone was whoever had been with him. He couldn't even remember their face. They were important to him, but how?

_("Alphonse!")_

And then came the blinding white. If the black had been bad, the white was worse. It burned his eyes; the drastic contrast caused his head to ache.

**Or "all."**

Nothing but the endless expanse of white. Stretching out from end to end, that's all there was. It completely surrounded him.

_("I didn't want this…")_

He gazed around in bewildered curiosity. His memory was foggy; how had he gotten there? As he looked, the scene changed.

**Or "one."**

There was a gigantic gate among the white. The gate towered over him; he had to tilt his head back to see the cryptic writing engraved upon it.

_("I don't care what the toll is!")_

And in front of the gate, a being. The being just sat there as he stared at it. It made no movements, and neither did he.

**And… I'm "you."**

A faceless being, white as well. It blended in with everything in the surrounding, save for the gate and himself. He could see a faint outline separating it from the rest of the white.

_("You can even have my heart.")_

The being merely grinned at him. He didn't know how, but it's face morphed to show it's teeth, a shade whiter than everything else.

**Welcome… You arrogant fool.**

It's grin was feral, horrifying. The face was barren of any other feature besides the mouth, completely unnerving him. It was a grin worn only by predators.

_("Give him back!")_

It struck fear anew in his heart. He didn't know how, but it had somehow managed to cause his vast amount of fear to rapidly intensify.

**I'll show you the truth.**

Chills ran down his spine. Every inch of his body felt cold. He was frozen to the core with indefinite terror.

_("He's the only family I have!")_

Before long, he was pulled into the gate. It was just the same as when he was pulled to the white space, if not worse. He didn't fight this time as the inky tendrils took him.

**That's all I can show you for the toll that you paid.**

The pain was excruciating. His body felt as though it was being torn apart. Horrifying images burned themselves unto his brain. This was pure torture for him.

_("What the hell did you do!")_

He tried to scream to no avail. No sound came from him his body shook with effort to cry out. Air refused once more to go down his lungs.

**You remember the law of Equivalent Exchange…**

And then he was suddenly back with the being. A second gate had made itself known, sitting with it's wooden blue doors ajar. It waited for him to go through. He didn't budge.

_("I'm sorry.")_

The being grew more malicious. It's feral, predatory grin widened to the point of insanity. It practically leered at him, for all intents and purposes.

**Don't you, alchemist?**

His body was torn from his soul. It didn't hurt, as one would think. He felt no pain as his soul went back through the first gate and his body went through the second.

_("Please forgive us.")_


End file.
